Ya no llorare mas
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Todos nuestros padres nos aman aunque necesiten de un empujon a veces


Ya no llorare mas 

Kenta despertó muy adolorido, sentía que algo le callo encima y de pronto noto que estaba en una cama de hospital y que ginga y madoka estaban en una silla junto a el, uso la poca fuerza que tenia para poder sentarse, fue cuando miro su cuerpo que estaba lleno de heridas, tenia recuerdos muy borrosos de lo que paso.

Solo recordaba a su mamá y que ambos estaban hablando en el auto, intento recordar mas pero en ese intento le dolió muy fuerte la cabeza, empezó a empujar levemente a ginga para que el y madoka se despertaran, cuando ellos dos despertaron abrazaron a kenta y les salieron lagrimas de los ojos pero el se seguía preguntando que paso.

"kenta que alivio que estas bien, creímos que no despertarías"- dijo ginga llorando de alegría

"que paso?"- pregunto kenta

"tu y tu madre tuvieron un accidente de auto porque un conductor ebrio se paso la luz roja"- dijo madoka algo triste

"que paso con mi mamá?"- pregunto kenta a lo que ellos dos pusieron caras tristes

"ella….."-intentaba decir ginga pero el niño entendió rápido

"dime….ella murió?"- pregunto kenta a lo que ellos asintieron

"no hay ninguna familia que tengas?"- pregunto ginga mientras el pequeño negó con la cabeza

"y tu padre?"- volvió a preguntar ginga pero kenta empezó a llorar

"kenta tienes que ser muy fuerte, nosotros estaremos aquí no importa lo que pase, siempre te apoyaremos"- dijo madoka mientras lo abrazaba y el lloraba en el hombro de la chica

"estaras bien, nosotros somos tu familia"- dijo ginga mientras los abrazaba a los dos

Un mes después kenta por fin se fue del hospital y como le dijeron que como ya no podían pagar el departamento, ya no viviría ahí, entonces el empaco sus cosas y guardo algunos recuerdos de su madre y fue a B-Pit donde madoka le dijo que podía vivir el tiempo que necesitara pero el quería ayudar en la tienda a cambio de eso y aunque tardo para convencer a la chica el consiguió convencerla.

Pocos días después kenta ya había terminado de llevarse sus cosas y de ponerlas en el cuarto que le dio madoka, ella y ginga lo ayudaron a arreglar su nueva habitación

"donde quieres que ponga esto?"-pregunto ginga sosteniendo una foto de la madre de kenta y el le dijo que la pusiera junto a su cama para poder verla siempre

"bien creo que ya arreglamos todo, quieren comer algo?"- pregunto madoka a lo que ellos asintieron

Un rato después los tres chicos estaban comiendo hamburguesas pero después llego el padre de ginga con una noticia

"hola papá, que pasa?"- pregunto ginga

"pues lo que pasa es que iba a arreglar los papeles de jurisdicción de kenta pero es imposible que nosotros podamos cuidar de el, todavía queda una persona que tiene todo el derecho sobre el"- dijo ryo con algo de tristeza

"quien es?"- pregunto el niño

"tu padre"- dijo a lo que kenta se sorprendió mucho

"pero su padre no había muerto?"- pregunto ginga

"no, la verdad es que el me abandono cuando era muy pequeño, creí que no volvería"- dijo kenta

"no, el no quería volver pero la ley lo obliga a cuidarte"- dijo ryo

"pero si esta siendo obligado, mejor que me deje ser feliz"- dijo kenta antes de salir corriendo a su cuarto mientras era seguido por ryo

"puedo pasar?"- pregunto ryo desde afuera

"claro"- contesto el niño a lo que el abrió la puerta

"no quieres hacerlo verdad?"- pregunto ryo

"si, pero si el no me quiere por ahora no veo porque obligarlo"- contesto kenta

"nunca se llevaron bien?"

"no, cada vez que me acercaba a el no me dirigía ni la mirada, si yo me enfermaba no le importaba, a veces me llamaba accidente o molestia, solo de vez en cuando actuaba como un buen padre pero las demás veces solo era un horror hasta que me abandono a mi y a mamá, siempre fue ella quien estuvo conmigo y a el nunca le importe, porque debería importarle ahora?, además en comparación ryuga se preocupaba mas por mi que el"

"si pero ryuga ya no esta aquí, además tal vez el tiempo lo ayudo, por lo que me dijeron el era demasiado"- intento decir ryo pero kenta lo interrumpió

"joven, ya lo se, pero mamá también lo era y aun asi no me trato como un accidente, no voy a mentir, todavía lo quiero y me importa porque después de todo es mi padre pero para ambos siempre fue mejor estar separados"-dijo kenta tirándose en su cama y mirando al techo

"si eso es lo que decides, intentare llegar a un acuerdo con el juez"- dijo ryo mientras dejaba solo a kenta

El niño se quedo mirando la foto de su madre por un buen rato, después le pidió permiso a madoka de dar un paseo y después de recorrer casi media ciudad se detiene en un hospital, y luego ve que alguien lo llama y ese alguien era benkei

"hola kenta, que haces aquí tan tarde?"- pregunto el chico

"solo vine a dar un paseo"- contesto mientras seguía mirando el hospital

"porque te detuviste aquí?"

"me gusta este hospital"- contesto kenta

"bueno supongo que yo también vería mucho el hospital donde vi por ultima vez a alguien importante"- dijo benkei rascándose la cabeza

"no, no es por eso, es por otra cosa"- dijo kenta sin dejar de ver el lugar

"entonces porque?"- pregunto benkei

"no lo se, supongo que porque si"- contesto kenta

"porque si?"- pregunto benkei confundido

"si, porque si"- dijo kenta

Días después ryo solo pudo llegar a un acuerdo, kenta tenia que pasar una semana con su padre, después podía decidir con quien quería quedarse, a el no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar, tomo algunas de sus cosas y se fue al departamento de su padre al otro lado de la ciudad y toco la puerta y entonces un hombre de cabello negro, ojos cafés y lentes le abrió la puerta

"h-hola"-dijo kenta muy nervioso

"vamos no tienes que estar tan nervioso entra"- dijo su padre en un tono algo frio que lo obligo a entrar

Cuando el entro vio la casa y aunque no fuera muy grande se veía bien pero no dejaba de sentir nervios

"bien, te quedaras aquí por una semana, que quieres hacer?"-le pregunto el hombre algo indiferente a el, al parecer no tenia muchas ganas de verlo

"pues mis amigos…"

"es imposible, ellos viven al otro lado de la ciudad, que otra cosa quieres hacer?"- pregunto su padre esta vez mirándolo a los ojos

"quiero pasear"- dijo kenta mirando sus pies

"eso es imposible, tus amigos no están cerca de aquí, no querrás ir solo verdad?" dijo el

"quiero ir con mis amigos"- insistió kenta

"ya te dije que es imposible"-dijo el a lo que kenta bajo la mirada

Un rato después el padre de kenta estaba en la sala donde se encontraba fumando mientras que el pequeño solo lo veía escondido en un rincón

"kenta"- le llamo por su nombre y el casi se cae de la impresión

"crees que te estas ocultando?, puedo verte desde aquí, sal de ahí y ven aca"- dijo el hombre a lo que el lentamente obedeció

"siéntate….., bien como quieras"-dijo notando que el seguía de pie

"creo que en tu habitación podrás entretenerte toda la semana, se un buen niño y ve a tu cuarto"- dijo el mientras kenta negaba con la cabeza

"quiero dar un paseo"- dijo kenta

"podrás hacerlo otro día, juega solo por ahí"- le dijo a lo que el asintió solamente y se fue

"se comporta como un cobarde"- dijo su padre

El señor escucho un golpe y cuando fue a ver que pasaba vio a kenta tirado en el piso

"valla que eres algo torpe, olvide decirte que estaba mojado, te lastimaste?"- le pregunto al levantarlo

Kenta negó con la cabeza pero después su estomago hizo ruido

"bien, yo también tengo hambre, ire a comprar algo, quieres algo de comer?"- pregunto mientras el no respondió nada

"si no me dices comprare cosas al azar…..bien como quieras, se bueno y espérame aquí"- le dijo mientras se iba

Mientras el caminaba fuera de la tienda una mujer lo saludo

"valla koiki, hace tiempo que no te veía, no sabia que tenias un hijo"- dijo la señora al ver al niño a su lado

"que?...a que hora me siguió?"- dijo al ver a kenta a su lado

"como te llamas?"- le pregunto la señora a kenta

"me llamo kenta yumiya"- contesto el niño

"yumiya?, ah claro es el apellido de shiori, ustedes viven separados?"- pregunto ella a lo que koiki asintió

"pero lo ves de vez en cuando?"-le volvió a preguntar

"si claro, lo veo de vez en cuando"- dijo antes de que la mujer se despidiera y ellos seguían caminando

"porque le mentiste?"- le pregunto kenta a su padre

"porque si"- contesto el

"mentir es malo"-dijo kenta

"pareces una niña"- dijo koiki a lo que kenta solo bajo la mirada

Después de comprar algo, koiki hizo de comer arroz frito, pero cuando kenta lo probo no le gusto

"sabe raro"-dijo kenta

"seguro es la pimienta, come"- dijo pero kenta no toco su plato

"no te han enseñado a no ser malcriado, come o te morirás de hambre"- le dijo koiki

"ya no tengo hambre"- dijo kenta mientras se iba a su cuarto

"como quieras"- dijo koiki mientras kenta se fue

Koiki se quedo mirando al techo perdido en sus pensamientos

"me pregunto si se esta divirtiendo, no, no podría divertirse con alguien como yo, espero no tener que quedarme con el, estará mucho mejor con sus amigos, ni siquiera se si el me ve como un padre o incluso como buena persona"-penso koiki

El suspiro y se levanto de la mesa y después de ir por algo fue al cuarto de kenta

"que pasa?"- pregunto el niño acostado en su cama

"te traje arroz, come porque nos vamos en media hora"- dijo el entregándole un plato de arroz mientras lo dejo confundido

"a donde?"- pregunto el niño

"dijiste que querías salir, tomaremos el tren y daremos un paseo"- dijo el yéndose de la habitación

Kenta comió y guardo algunas cosas en su mochila y se fue con koiki quien lo esperaba en la entrada

Ambos se fueron a la estación de trenes y cuando entraron kenta se empezó a aburrir

"juguemos algo"- dijo kenta a koiki

"que hacias con tu mamá?"- le pregunto

"hablábamos o hacíamos otra cosa"- dijo kenta algo triste

"que es lo que mas disfrutas hacer?"

"beyblade"- dijo kenta

"en serio?"

"si, mira"- dijo mostrándole a flash saggitario

"espera ese no es el saggitario que te di"- dijo koiki a lo que kenta se puso triste

"si es el mismo solo que cambio gracias a alguien"- dijo el pequeño con la mirada puesta en saggitario

"a quien?"

"a….un amigo que ya no esta con nosotros"- dijo kenta mas nostálgico

"que pena, bueno al menos te dejo algo aunque lo desperdicies"- dijo el y kenta se quedo confundido

"desperdicio?"

"si, ahora que recuerdo te he visto en televisión cuando combates, solo nunca supe tu nombre, recuerdo que nunca ganabas un torneo porque siempre pierdes con ese chico de cabello rojo"- dijo al no notar que a kenta le salieron algunas lagrimas

"lo se, creo que aunque ryuga hubiera querido que me volviera mas fuerte nunca seré capaz de derrotar a ginga quien era su rival y aunque me esfuerce mucho mas, lo decepcionare siempre, a veces no se porque le dio todo su poder a alguien tan débil y tonto como yo antes de morir"- dijo kenta conteniendo las lagrimas

"yo no dije eso"- dijo koiki notándolo triste pero sin ablandar su voz

"no, pero siempre supe que esa era la verdad aunque no quería pensarlo"- dijo kenta acurrucándose en la ventana del tren

En un rato se hizo de noche y kenta comenzó a cantar por lo bajo una canción de su madre pero aunque casi era un susurro a koiki le molestaba

"como me apena el verte llorar, toma mi mano y siéntela, yo te protejo de cualquier cosa no llores mas aquí estoy"- cantaba kenta susurrando mientras intentaba conciliar sueño pero koiki se molesto y empezó a gritarle

"cállate!, que no te das cuenta que otras personas están tratando de dormir además de ti?!, shiori ya esta muerta y sus canciones también murieron con ella!"- le grito koiki a kenta por lo que el se asusto

Koiki suspiro y volvió a tornar su vista hacia kenta pero ya no estaba en su asiento y decidió buscarlo en el baño y lo encontró afuera del baño

"si vas a ir al baño al menos avisa, eh?, estabas llorando?"-pregunto al ver al niño con la cara roya y con los ojos cristalinos pero kenta negó con la cabeza

"no mientas, porque no quieres que nadie te vea llorar?"- pregunto koiki

"ya llore demasiado"- dijo kenta

"como que ya lloraste demasiado?"

"ya lo hice, ya no debo llorar nunca mas"-dijo kenta

"como sea creo que ya vamos a llegar, vete a dormir"-le dijo a lo que el pequeño asintió y volvió a su asiento antes de quedarse dormido

~A la mañana siguiente~

Ambos llegaron a un camino que iba hasta un bosque y cuando llegaron encontraron un lugar donde había un árbol enorme que cubria todo el bosque y otros mas que no eran tan gigantes pero eran muy altos y sostenían las ramas cada vez mas alto

"wow, increíble"- dijo kenta asombrado mirando hasta arriba

"si, esto es grandioso"- dijo koiki

"puedo subir?"- pregunto kenta

"pero son como 10 metros, no crees que es peligroso?"- pregunto koiki

"no importa, cuando viajaba con ryuga aprendí a subir arboles de mas de 15 metros y me enseño a saltar de un árbol a otro por mucho tiempo sin caerme, mira esto"- dijo antes de empezar a correr

Kenta empezó a correr y cuando fue tomando velocidad corrió en el tronco del árbol hasta arriba y a saltar de una rama en otra con saltos muy agiles dando pequeñas acrobacias dejando a koiki asombrado

"no sabia que fuera tan ágil"- dijo koiki mientras miraba a kenta lanzando su bey para hacer que algunas hojas volaran

De pronto el empezó a ver algo como un destello rojo, pero sintió que lo llamaba y decidió seguirlo

"kenta no te vallas muy lejos, después vuelvo"- dijo koiki a lo que kenta asintió mientras seguía jugando

Koiki siguió el destello rojo, casi no se notaba por ser el atardecer pero encontró una pequeña banca de donde se podía ver el mar, el se sento ahí a pensar pero de pronto alguien apareció

"que bien que decidiste venir"- dijo un muchacho de cabello plateado con una franja roja a la izquierda

"quien eres tu?"- pregunto koiki

"me llamo ryuga, kenta es mi amigo, la verdad es mi único amigo"- dijo ryuga

"ryuga?, pero kenta dijo que habías muerto"-dijo koiki asombrado

"eso es lo que le decidi hacer creer pero aun asi siempre cuido de el, incluso el estaría muerto si yo no le hubiera salvado la vida en el accidente, lo único que lamento fue no poder salvar a su madre"- dijo ryuga mirando el mar

"gracias, por salvarlo"-dijo koiki

"no importa, pero vine a decirte algo"

"y que es?"- pregunto koiki

"vine a pedirte que te quedes con el y que lo cuides, el necesita a su padre"- dijo ryuga

"no creo poder considerarme su padre por todo lo que lo he hecho sufrir"- dijo koiki

"pero el si te considera su padre"- dijo ryuga dejándolo sorprendido

"pero yo nunca"- quería decir pero ryuga lo interrumpió

"le diste razones para creerlo?, lo se, asi como yo nunca le di razones para que me considerara como su amigo, el tiene esa costumbre el siempre encuentra el lado bueno de una persona sin importar que lo tenga escondido debajo de mucha oscuridad y sufrimiento, sin importar lo mucho que te quieras alejar de el siempre te seguirá, sin importar que lo trates con desprecio siempre le vas a importar, yo antes pensaba que el era un mocoso inútil que lloraba todo el tiempo, pero note que al llorar siempre el se liberaba de sentimientos malos y solo se quedaba con los buenos, me di cuenta que su corazón, fuerza y determinación eran enormes y que el nunca dejaba de creer y de tener fe en las personas sin importar cuantas veces lo decepcionaran o lo lastimaran, por eso le di todo mi poder pero por ciertas razones decidí que creyera que estoy muerto, ya no quería causarle mas sufrimiento, pero los he estado observando desde el día del accidente, el me dijo que todavía le importabas, que te quería y que tenia confianza en ti sin importar que lo hayas hecho vivir un infierno, se que de verdad te necesita"- dijo ryuga con la mirada perdida mientras que a koiki se le ponían los ojos cristalinos

"no entiendo como puede pensar que me necesita, solo soy un hombre despreciable que huye de sus responsabilidades, pero yo también pienso que me gustaría quedarme con el, pero despues de cómo lo trate no creo que valla a querer quedarse conmigo"- dijo koiki

"solo dile la verdad de cómo te sientes y tal vez te sorprenda"- dijo ryuga

"si, gracias, que puedo hacer a cambio?"- pregunto koiki

"cuídalo mucho y no dejes que nadie le haga daño, también quiero que cada día lo ayudes a que su corazón se fortalezca mas, la verdad ya no me importa si vence a ginga o no, esa es mi meta no la de el aunque seguro le tocara retarlo algún día, solo no quiero que le vuelvas a decir que desperdicia el poder que le di, su deber ya esta hecho, le di ese poder no solo para salvar al mundo, ese poder es como una armadura, una armadura que lo protegerá en mi lugar"- dijo ryuga empezando a irse

"gracias"- dijo koiki

"gracias a ti por escucharme"- dijo ryuga

"no quieres ir a verlo?"

"no, estoy seguro que nos veremos algún día pero por ahora no es necesario"- dijo cuando ya se había perdido de vista

Koiki decidió regresarse y cuando encontró a kenta estaba dormido bajo el árbol, lo intento despertar pero no despertaba y su temperatura era muy alta, el se preocupo y lo llevo corriendo al hospital

~a la mañana siguiente~

Kenta despertó un poco mareado pero sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la mano y cuando miro vio que ese alguien era koiki quien despertó rápido y lo abrazo

"te sientes mejor?"- le pregunto koiki

"si, estamos en el hospital de la colina?"- pregunto kenta

"si, pero como lo supiste?"-pregunto koiki

"es que no se porque pero me gusta este hospital aunque aquí no pudieron salvar a mamá, tu sabes porque me gusta tanto?"- pregunto kenta

"creo que si, aquí antes de que hubiera un hospital solo era una colina cubierta de flores, aquí conoci a shiori, aquí me enamore de tu madre"- dijo koiki

"ah, ya veo"

"oye, te divertiste viniendo conmigo?"- pregunto koiki a lo que kenta asintió

"enserio?"

"si, almenos pude estar contigo"- dijo kenta

"kenta….. estaría bien si me quedo contigo?, se que he sido un mal padre siempre pero desde ahora intentare mejorar por ti, quieres que me quede contigo?"-pregunto koiki

"si"- dijo kenta con una pequeña sonrisa

"de verdad?"

"si quiero que estes conmigo, además no te menos precies, estoy conciente que antes me llamabas estorbo, molestia o accidente y que a veces estabas tomado y cuando estabas fuera de control me golpeabas pero también recuerdo que pocas veces me comprabas dulces y cuando paseábamos por el parque íbamos de la mano mientras me contabas cosas, esos recuerdos son los que quisiera guardar y dejar los otros atrás"- dijo kenta con pocas lagrimas en los ojos

"cierto, como es posible que lo olvidara?, quieres llorar verdad?"- le pregunto koiki a kenta

"si pero, no debo llorar mas, ya llore mucho cuando era un niño débil, ya llore mucho cuando mis amigos sufrían, también cuando no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar a mis amigos, cuando perdi la única oportunidad de ayudarlos, ya llore mucho por la muerte de ryuga y por la de mamá incluso llore por ti"- dijo kenta intentando contener las lagrimas

"pero estoy seguro que nunca has llorado en mis brazos verdad?"- pregunto y cuando el asintió lo envolvió en sus brazos

Kenta no se contuvo y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente mientras su padre lo abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte y lo confortaba

~Esa noche en el tren~

"papá"

"si?"- pregunto koiki sorprendido porque nunca lo había oído llamarlo asi pero podría acostumbrarse

"podrías cantar la canción de mamá?"- pregunto kenta un poco nervioso

"si"

"_Como me apena el verte llorar  
toma mi mano siéntela  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
no llores mas aquí estoy  
frágil te vez dulce sensual  
quiero abrazarte te protegeré  
esta fusión es irrompible  
no llores mas aquí estoy _

_en mi corazón tu vivirás  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor  
en mi corazón no importa que dirán  
dentro de mi estarás siempre." (…)_

FIN

_**Se que no es el mejor de los fics que pude haber hecho pero solo quería decir que a veces los padres no son como tu quieres todo el tiempo pero todos tienen algo en común y es que nos aman mucho aunque necesiten de un empujon a veces.**_

_**~Feliz cumpleaños papá~, te quiero y eres el mejor padre que mis hermanas y yo pudimos haber pedido**_


End file.
